Sauron
Sauron ( ) lub Gorthaur Okrutny – upadły Majar, z początku uczeń Valara Aulëgo, potem sługa Morgotha. Po jego upadku stał się niejako następcą i kontynuatorem jego idei. Był twórcą Jedynego Pierścienia, dzięki czemu mógł kontrolować Pierścienie Władzy. Z tego powodu nazywany był Władcą Pierścieni. Sauron początkowo mógł objawiać się pod dowolną postacią, jednak podczas Upadku Númenoru utracił tę zdolność. Potem ukazywał się w przerażającej postaci lub jako wielkie oko bez powieki nazywane Okiem Saurona, które było równocześnie jego godłem. Biografia Początki Sauron nosił pierwotnie imię Mairon. Został stworzony przez Eru przed zaraniem czasów i zapewne brał udział w Ainulindalë. Pierwotnie był uczniem Aulëgo, jednak przeszedł na stronę Melkora, stając się szybko jego najwierniejszym i najpotężniejszym sługą. Dowodził Angbandem, w czasie Wielkiej Bitwy Potęg uniknął schwytania, a kiedy Morgoth powrócił z niewoli, ponownie wstąpił na służbę do niego. Był prawą ręką Morgotha. Kiedy ten wyruszył do Hildórien, gdy przebudzili się tam ludzie, to właśnie Sauron objął tymczasowo dowodzenie w wojnach z elfami. Pierwsza Era Sauron w Tol-in-Gaurhoth (457-466 PE) Około 457 PE Sauron zaatakował opierającą się Morgothowi od czasu Dagor Bragollach wyspę Tol Sirion w Przełomie Sirionu. Z pomocą czarnej chmury strachu przepędził Orodretha i zdobył wyspę, po czym przeklął ją i nazwał Tol-in-Gaurhoth (Wyspą Wilkołaków), a wieżę Minas Tirith przemienił na strażnicę Morgotha, której zarządcą został on sam, kontrolujący odtąd zachodnią przełęcz. W tym czasie Sauron znany był jako Czarnoksiężnik. Posiadał wtedy wielką moc: mógł szybko zmieniać postać (w walce z Huanem przeobraził się m.n. w wilka, węża i nietoperza), wypaczał wszystko co piękne i był mistrzem w zadawaniu tortur. Posiadał liczne sługi, w tym cienie, upiory, orków, nietoperze i bandy wilkołaków. Około 466 PE Sauron pojmał Finroda, Berena i towarzyszących im elfów, którzy w przebraniu orków próbowali przejść przez Przesmyk Sirionu. Po walce na pieśni mocy Sauron uwięził ich i wydawał jednego po drugim na pożarcie wilkom, próbując poznać imiona jeńców, aż tylko Beren pozostał przy życiu. Gdy wyzwanie Sauronowi rzucili Lúthien i Huan, po śmierci paru swych wilkołaków sam Sauron przeobraził się w olbrzymiego wilka, chcąc w ten sposób wypełnić przepowiednię dotyczącą śmierci psa Valarów. Uległ w walce z Huanem i Lúthien, został jednak wypuszczony w zamian za odstąpienie Lúthien władzy nad Minas Tirith, gdyż bał się stracić cielesną powłokę. Ranny uleciał pod postacią nietoperza i zamieszkał w Taur-nu-Fuin, lękając się zapewne przyznać Morgothowi do porażki. Po Wojnie Gniewu (587 PE - 1000 DE) Kiedy w 587 PE armia Valarów zdobyła Angband, Sauron, przybrawszy piękną postać i złożywszy hołd Eönwëmu, odżegnał się od złych uczynków, prosząc o łaskę. Nie jest jasne, czy była to szczera intencja, wiedząc jednak, że musi poddać się sądowi Manwëgo i odpokutować swe czyny, ukrył się znów w Śródziemiu i powrócił na złe drogi. Druga Era Budowa Barad-dûr i wykucie Pierścieni Władzy (1000 - 1600 DE) Około 1000 DE Sauron obrał jako swoją siedzibę Mordor i zaczął budowę wieży Barad-dûr. Pragnął teraz władzy i od wielu lat werbował do swojej służby ludzi z Rhûn i Haradu. Nienawidził elfów, lecz lękając się przybijających do Śródziemia Númenorejczyków, zapragnął zjednać sobie Eldarów, znając ich siłę. Zaczął więc wysyłać do nich posłów.thumb|left|Sauron jako Annatar|210x210px Około 1200 DE Sauron przybrał więc piękną postać i zaczął ukazywać się elfom, przedstawiając się im jako Annatar (Pan Darów), wysłannik Valarów, pragnący im pomóc i udzielić rad. Gil-galad i Elrond nie wpuścili go do Lindonu, nie wierzyła mu także Galadriela, ale żądny wiedzy twórczej Celebrimbor zaufał mu, przyjął go więc w Eregionie w Ost-in-Edhil. Dzięki radom Saurona kowale z Eregionu utworzyli bractwo Gwaith-i-Mirdain, uczące się od Saurona. Około 1400 DE Sauron namówił Celebrimbora do buntu przeciw Celebornowi i Galadrieli, a sam przejął władzę w Eregionie. Około 1500 DE kowale osiągnęli takie umiejętności, że rozpoczęli wykuwanie Pierścieni Władzy. Wtedy Sauron powrócił do Mordoru i około 1600 DE ukończył budowę Barad-dûr oraz dopełnił swój plan, wykuwając we wnętrzu Góry Przeznaczenia Jedyny Pierścień mający władzę nad pozostałymi, bo jego twórca przelał w niego ogromną część własnej mocy. Sauron, założywszy go na palec, mógł czytać myśli posiadaczy innych Pierścieni, a nawet nimi kierować. Celebrimbor wykrył jego plany, a nie mogąc zniszczyć Pierścieni, ukrył je. Wobec tego Sauron zażądał ich zwrotu, po czym, porzuciwszy piękną postać, wypowiedział elfom wojnę. Wojna z elfami (1695 - 1701 DE) W 1695 DE Sauron wkroczył ze swymi wojskami do Eriadoru, gdzie stawiły mu czoła wojska Elronda i Celeborna. W 1697 roku zdobył Ost-in-Edhil, a także Dziewięć Pierścieni. Pojmawszy zastępującego mu drogę Celebrimbora i torturując go, dowiedział się także, gdzie jest Siedem Pierścieni Krasnoludów, po czym go zabił. Po walkach z wojskami z Eriadoru, Lindonu, Lothlórien i Khazad-dûm Sauron w 1699 DE opanował Eriador i postanowił zająć Lindon, gdzie oczekiwał odnaleźć pozostałe Pierścienie. W 1701 DE dzięki posiłkom z Númenoru wojska Saurona zostały rozbite, nad rzeką Lhûn, w rzezi nad Brodem Sarn i w bitwie nad Gwathló, skąd sam ledwie uszedł. Po ostatecznej klęsce w Calenardhonie umknął do Dagorlad, a potem poniżony uszedł do Mordoru, poprzysięgając zemstę na Númenorze. Sauron w Mordorze (1701-3262 DE) Następnym planem Saurona było opanowanie ludzi. Około 1800 DE Sauron umocnił swoją władzę na wschodzie. Tamtejsze ludy uważały Saurona za boga, lękały się go i służyły mu. Rozdał też ludziom Dziewięć Pierścieni, za pomocą których usidlił dziewięciu ludzkich władców. Około 2250 pojawili się jako Nazgûle, w pełni posłuszne Władcy Ciemności upiory, wśród których było ponoć trzech byłych númenorejskich książąt. Od tej pory Sauron zaczął gromadzić armie i atakować porty númenorejskie w Śródziemiu. Zaczęły się Czarne Lata, a Saurona zaczęto nazywać Czarnym Władcą i Nieprzyjacielem. Pod koniec Drugiej Ery przyjął tytuł Króla Ludzi i zapowiedział, że wyniszczy Númenorejczyków, a nawet zniszczy Númenor. W związku z tym w 3261 DE żądny władzy król Númenoru, Ar-Pharazôn, na czele wielkiej armii wylądował w Śródziemiu i wezwał Saurona przed siebie, pragnąc uczynić go swym sługą. W 3262 roku Sauron, widząc potęgę wojsk Númenoru, ukorzył się przed Ar-Pharazônem, który, nieświadom podstępu, zabrał Saurona jako jeńca do Númenoru. W Númenorze (3262-3319 DE) Z czasem Sauron zdołał wkraść się w łaski władcy, a w 3265 DE stał się jego głównym doradcą. Rządy Ar-Pharazôna, który pozostawał pod jego wpływem, były bardzo krwawe: prześladowano Wiernych, zbudowano Świątynię Melkora, w której pod dyktando Saurona zaczęto składać ofiary z ludzi, a z podległymi mieszkańcami Śródziemia obchodzono się jak z niewolnikami. Ścięto także drzewo Nimloth. W końcu obawiający się starości władca, zmanipulowany przez Saurona postanowił podbić Aman, w celu zyskania nieśmiertelności, w związku z czym w 3319 DE Númenor został zatopiony. W czasie zagłady, której Sauron nie przewidywał, musiał on utracić swoją cielesną powłokę. Jego duch powrócił jednak w 3320 DE do Mordoru, gdzie założywszy na palec potężny Pierścień zaczął odbudowywać swą potęgę. Utracił jednak zdolność przybierania pięknego wyglądu i powoli, medytując w swej wieży, stworzył sobie nową postać, ukazując się jako Oko Saurona. Wojna z Gondorem i Ostatnim Sojuszem (3429-3441 DE) thumb|200px|Sauron z Pierścieniem W 3429 DE Sauron zaatakował mieszczący się na granicy Mordoru Gondor, zdobywając Minas Ithil. W reakcji na to został zawiązany Ostatni Sojusz Elfów i Ludzi, którego wojska wystąpiły przeciw Sauronowi i zwyciężyły w bitwie na Dagorlad w 3434 roku, rozpoczynając siedmioletnie oblężenie Barad-dûr. Na końcu Sauron wyruszył osobiście do walki, zabijając Elendila i Gil-galada. Wtedy też, w 3441 DE, Isildur odciął Jedyny Pierścień z ręki Saurona resztkami Narsila, miecza swego ojca. Sauron, tracąc Pierścień, został pokonany i stał się jedynie słabym duchem. Trzecia Era frame|left|150px|Oko Saurona Czarnoksiężnik w Dol Guldur (1050-2941 TE) Około 1050 TE na Wielki Zielony Las padł cień i odtąd zaczęto go nazywać Mroczną Puszczą. Około 1100 TE przybyli do Śródziemia Istari, którzy odkrywając to, zaczęli podejrzewać obecność jednego z Nazgûli. Wkrótce w Śródziemiu pojawiały się znowu złe moce: orkowie, Nazgûle, balrog w Morii itp. Około 2060 TE moc Dol Guldur zaczęła rosnąć i wtedy mędrcy po raz pierwszy wysnuli podejrzenie, że tzw. Czarnoksiężnik to sam Sauron. Gdy w 2063 TE udał się tam Gandalf, Sauron ukrył się dalej na wschodzie, zapoczątkowując okres Niespokojnego Pokoju, lecz w 2460 roku powrócił ze wzmożoną siłą. W Dol Guldur, oddając się czarom, odzyskiwał on siły i wciąż poszukiwał w Anduinie Jedynego Pierścienia, w którym tkwiła potrzebna mu do odżycia moc, podczas gdy orkowie opanowując Góry Mgliste blokowali drogi z Eriadoru. Po ponownych zwiadach w Dol Guldur w 2850 TE Gandalf potwierdził obecność Saurona, ale Saruman odradził wyprawę. Dopiero w 2941 Biała Rada zaatakowała twierdzę, a Sauron, ustaliwszy swe plany, opuścił Mroczną Puszczę. Powrót do Mordoru i Wojna o Pierścień (2942 - 3019 TE) - pokonanie Saurona W 2942 TE Sauron potajemnie przybył do Mordoru, a w 2951 TE wystąpił już jawnie, rozpoczynając odbudowę Barad-dûr i wysyłając Nazgûle do odbicia Dol Guldur. W 2954 Góra Przeznaczenia znów wybuchła ogniem. Ok 3000 TE cień Mordoru zaczął się rozszerzać, a Saruman został zwiedziony przez Władcę Ciemności. W 3009 TE słudzy Saurona pojmali Golluma i dowiedzieli się o odnalezieniu Pierścienia przez Bilba, wobec czego Sauron wysłał na poszukiwanie Nazgûle, które odkryły w 3018 TE, że Pierścień zmierza na wschód. W 3019 TE Sauron, podejrzewając, że siły dobra chcą użyć Pierścień przeciw niemu, zaatakował Królestwa Śródziemia. Wielka armia pod dowództwem Wodza Nazgûli zaatakowała Minas Tirith, inne oddziały napadły na Rohan, Dale, Esgaroth, Mroczną Puszczę i Lórien. Po przegranych przez Saurona bitwach Aragorn, potomek królów Gondoru, przybył pod Morannon na ostateczne starcie, lecz w tym momencie, 25.03.3019 TE, Sauron poniósł niespodziewaną klęskę, gdy Frodo Baggins, wysłany przez Elronda i Gandalfa niziołek z Shire'u, dotarł potajemnie do Góry Przeznaczenia, gdzie Jedyny Pierścień został zniszczony przez płomienie, z których powstał. Wtedy upadła ostatecznie moc Saurona, a on sam przemienił się w złowieszczy cień. Wieża Barad-dûr zawaliła się, orkowie się rozproszyli, a Mordor stał się lennem Gondoru. Imiona i postacie Saurona W notatkach J.R.R. Tolkiena znaleziono kilka informacji o imionach Saurona. * Przed przejściem na służbę do Melkora nazywał się Mairon ( , ). Tego imienia używał aż do Upadku Númenóru, kazał też nazywać się Tar-Maironem. * Kiedy zbiegł przed sądem Valarów, przybrał imię Annatara, Pana Darów, by móc łatwiej kontaktować się z elfami. Nierozpoznany pod tym imieniem pracował przez ok. 400 lat u boku Celebrimbora w Ost-in-Edhil w Eriadorze, między 1200 a 1595 DE. Wykuł wtedy Pierścienie Władzy. * Używał oprócz tego imienia Aulëndil ( , ) oraz Artano ( , ). * Znana jest archaiczna forma imienia Sauron – Thauron – lecz nie wiadomo, czy była faktycznie używana. Kreacje w adaptacjach Filmy Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) We "Władcy Pierścieni" w reżyserii Petera Jacksona Saurona zagrał Sala Baker. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W "Hobbicie" Sauronowi głosu użyczył Benedict Cumberbatch, który również podkładał głos Smaugowi. * Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż W filmie Sauron ukrywa się w Dol Guldur, aby zregenerować swoją moc i siłę. Przyzywa również Upiory Pierścienia. * Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga Po przybyciu czarodzieja Gandalfa Sauron osobiście mu się objawia. Dochodzi między nimi do krótkiej walki, po której pokonany Gandalf zostaje wtrącony do lochu. * Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii Jakiś czas później do twierdzy przybywa Galadriela, wraz z Sarumanem i Elrondem. Elfka uwalnia czarodzieja, wtedy Sauron wysyła przeciwko Białej Radzie duchy dziewięciu Upiorów Pierścienia. Dochodzi tam do kolejnej potyczki, w której Galadriela, Elrond i Saruman wypędzają Saurona. Gry Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru [[Plik:Annatar-0.jpg|thumb|228x228px|Annatar w grze Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru]] Po klęsce Upiorów Pierścienia w Dol Guldur Sauron wyznaczył trzech ludzi odzianych w czerń na swoich dowódców. Duch elfa Celebrimbora spoczywający w ciele strażnika Taliona wielokrotnie wspomina o Władcy Ciemności. Jak się okazuje, Sauron posłużył się Celebrimborem do wykucia Pierścieni Władzy. Następnie pojmał elfa i posłużył się nim do udoskonalenia Pierścienia Władzy. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II W grze Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II Sauron jest bohaterem Pierścienia sił zła. Można go zwerbować, gdy gracz posiądzie Jedyny Pierścień. Ciekawostki * Podczas Wojny o Pierścień Sauron nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że ktoś chce zniszczyć Pierścień. Myślał on, że jego wrogowie dążą do zepchnięcia go z tronu i panowania zamiast niego. * Imię "Sauron" mogło wziąć się od greckiego słowa "sauros", które oznacza jaszczura. * We wczesnym legendarium jego postać była reprezentowana przez kota Tevildo, a następnie nekromantę Thû, o imieniu ewoluującym do Gorthû, Sûr aż wreszcie Sauron. Bilbiografia * J.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion * J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni * J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem * J.R.R. Tolkien, Beren i Lúthien * J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści Sauron w Dol Guldur.jpg Sauron necromancer dol guldur.jpg OkoSaurona1.jpg Sauron2.jpg Kategoria:Majarowie Kategoria:Postacie Drugiej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Lat Drzew Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery ca:Sàuron de:Sauron en:Sauron es:Sauron fr:Sauron he:סאורון it:Sauron nl:Sauron pt-br:Sauron ru:Саурон sk:Sauron tr:Sauron